Star Trek: Tactics
Star Trek: Tactics is a series of multi-player or multi-team games which are produced by WizKids. ''Star Trek: Tactics'' Star Trek: Tactics premiered at retail in February 2012 and includes thirty-three ships from the Federation and Klingon factions. The starter kit and booster pack ships utilize the "Clix" system of game play and are compatible with WizKids' long-running series of "HeroClix" games. In the starter game, two or more players command multi-generational fleets of starships while representing either the Federation Starfleet or the Klingon Defense Force. The duration of a single game is estimated at sixty minutes. The booster pack ships are sold in sealed "blind boxes" without printed information about which ship is inside, similar to the marketing model used by "gashapon" toy manufacturers in Japan. Unpainted versions of all of the ship molds from the Star Trek: Tactics game were previously released in the Star Trek: Fleet Captains base game. The company also plans to release the Star Trek: Attack Wing game in August 2013. The painted ship molds that have been shown appear to be identical to those sold with the Star Trek: Tactics games, although the stands and other gaming elements are unique to the new game. http://www.startrek.com/article/the-battle-is-on-with-attack-wing ''Star Trek: Tactics'' Starter Set * Includes a 2011 Core Rulebook, a 2011 Powers and Abilities card, two double-sided maps, two dice, and the following starships: * 101 - - Refit * 102 - - * 103 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 104 - - ''Star Trek: Tactics'' Booster Packs Common starships * 001 - - * 002 - - * 003 - - * 004 - - * 005 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 006 - - * 007 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 008 - - * 009 - - * 010 - - Uncommon starships * 011 - - * 012 - - * 013 - - * 014 - - * 015 - - * 016 - - * 017 - USS Montgolfier - * 018 - - * 019 - - * 020 - - Rare starships * 021 - Kronos One - * 022 - - * 023 - - * 024 - - * 025 - - * 026 - - (same ship, unique Khan dial) * 027 - Regency 1 - * 028 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey ''Star Trek: Tactics'' Organized Play Kit * 100 - [[Warship Voyager|Warship Voyager]] - - (same ship, unique dial) The promotional Star Trek: Tactics Organized Play Kit was made available to retailers for tournament play in early 2012. Three copies of the Warship Voyager model and five copies of an additional double-sided map were included. . http://www.hcrealms.com/forum/showpost.php?p 6224141&postcount 63 Its card lists the registry as NCC-40109 but NCC-94943 is printed on the ship's hull.}} File:Star Trek Tactics set.jpg|Complete set of Star Trek: Tactics starships File:Wizkids Star Trek Tactics starship promos.jpg|Assortment of Star Trek: Tactics starship promos File:Star Trek Tactics Starter Set.jpg|''Star Trek: Tactics'' starter set and booster ships promo File:Star Trek Tactics Organized Play Kit.jpg|''Star Trek: Tactics'' Organized Play Kit with Warship Voyager ''Star Trek: Tactics'' Expansions Star Trek: Tactics is based on an "expandable" board game model which allows additional players and battle scenarios. Away Team Expansion Pack A seven figure Tactics expansion pack was released in August 2012. These figures were previously released in the Star Trek: Expeditions game but with different "Clix" bases. * * * * * * * ''Star Trek'' Movie Mini-Game A two figure "mini-game" was released in April 2013. * * File:Star Trek Tactics Away Team.jpg|''Star Trek: Tactics'' Away Team Expansion Pack promo File:Star Trek Tactics Movie Mini-Game.jpg|''Star Trek: Tactics'' Movie Mini-Game ''Star Trek: Tactics II'' In January 2013, WizKids released a new game with thirty-six ships including vessels from the Vulcan, Ferengi, Cardassian, Dominion, Romulan, Breen, Klingon, and Federation factions. Unpainted versions of the Romulan ship molds from the Star Trek: Tactics II game were previously released in the Star Trek: Fleet Captains expansion, and several of the other factions' ship molds were repeated from the earlier Star Trek: Tactics game. ''Star Trek: Tactics II'' Starter Set * Includes a 2012 Core Rulebook, a 2012 Powers and Abilities card, game tokens, two dice, two double-sided maps, and the following starships: * 101 - - * 102 - - Klingon * 103 - IRW N'Ventnar - Sela's Warbird - Romulan warbird * 104 - 4th Division Cruiser 1 - Jem'Hadar battleship ''Star Trek: Tactics II'' Booster Packs Common starships * 001 - RIS Vo - Romulan scout ship (decloaking/partially transparent) * 002 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 003 - RIS Praetus - Romulan Bird-of-Prey * 004 - 5th Wing Patrol Ship 6 - Jem'Hadar fighter * 005 - RIS Apnex - Romulan science vessel * 006 - Kraxon - Cardassian * 007 - [[Pi (starship)|RIS Pi]] - Romulan scout ship * 008 - Ni'Var - Vulcan * 009 - Gor Portas - Breen warship * 010 - IRW Jazkal - Romulan Bird-of-Prey (cloaked/transparent) * 011 - - * 012 - Krayton - Ferengi Marauder Uncommon starships * 013 - - Klingon Bird-of-Prey * 014 - - Romulan warbird * 015 - Ti'Mur - Vulcan * 016 - - (cloaked/transparent) * 017 - [[Talvath|RIS Talvath]] - Romulan science vessel * 018 - Kornak - Cardassian * 019 - Tal'Kir - Vulcan * 020 - - Klingon (cloaked/transparent) * 021 - Robinson - Sisko's attack ship - Jem'Hadar fighter * 022 - Reklar - Cardassian Rare starships * 023 - 2nd Division Cruiser 15 - Jem'Hadar battle cruiser * 024 - Heart of Stars - Romulan warbird (cloaked/transp't) * 025 - Rav Laerst - Breen warship * 026 - - Romulan warbird * 027 - - * 028 - 4th Division Battleship 2 - Jem'Hadar battleship * 029 - - Romulan warbird * 030 - D'Kyr - Vulcan * 031 - - ''Star Trek: Tactics II'' Organized Play Kit * 100 - Battleship Enterprise - from - (same ship, unique dial) The promotional Star Trek: Tactics II Organized Play Kit was made available to retailers for tournament play in early 2013. Three copies of the Battleship Enterprise model and five copies of an additional double-sided map were included. File:Star Trek Tactics II full set.jpg|Complete set of Star Trek: Tactics II starships File:StarTrek Tactics II promo.jpg|Assortment of Star Trek: Tactics II starship promos File:Star Trek Tactics II Starter Set.jpg|''Star Trek: Tactics II'' starter set promo File:Star Trek Tactics II OP Kit.jpg|''Star Trek: Tactics II'' Organized Play Kit with Battleship Enterprise ''Star Trek: Tactics III'' On 17 July 2013, WizKids announced a new game with at least twenty-eight ships including vessels from the Borg, Bajoran, Federation, Kazon, and Species 8472 factions, including assimilated vessels with combined team abilities from both the Borg and the original species' faction. The game will include at least eleven common, ten uncommon, and seven rare starships. A number of the ships molds have been repeated from earlier Star Trek: Tactics games. The game is slated to be released on 18 September 2013. ''Star Trek: Tactics III'' Starter Set * Includes a 2013 Core Rulebook, a 2013 Powers and Abilities card, game tokens, two dice, two double-sided maps, and the following starships: * 101 - - * 102 - Ogla Razik - Kazon-Ogla Predator class * 103 - Scout 255 - Borg scout ship * 104 - Assimilator 84 - Borg Type 03 ''Star Trek: Tactics III'' Booster Packs Previewed starships * 001 - Einstein - Type 7 shuttlecraft * 002 - ''Scout 608 - Borg scout ship * 005 - - * 007 - Sakharov - Type 7 shuttlecraft * 012 - - * 018 - ''Bioship Alpha - Species 8472 bioship * 019 - Assimilated Vessel 77139 - Assimilated * 020 - Sphere 4270 - Borg sphere * 025 - Bioship Beta - Species 8472 bioship * 026 - Sphere 3095 - Borg sphere * 027 - Queen Vessel Prime - Borg Queen's vessel * TBA - Interceptor Eight - Bajoran interceptor * TBA - - Romulan Warbird * TBA - Relora Sankur - Kazon-Relora Predator class * TBA - - * TBA - - * TBA - Assimilated * TBA - Assimilated Klingon Bird-of-Prey * TBA - Bajoran transport ship * TBA - Borg cube * TBA - Borg tactical cube * TBA - Kazon raider * TBA - Klingon Bird-of-Prey ''Star Trek: Tactics III'' Organized Play Kit * 100 - Borg tactical cube The promotional Star Trek: Tactics III Organized Play Kit will be made available to retailers for tournament play on 18 September 2013. Three copies of a unique model and five copies of an additional double-sided map will be included. File:Star Trek Tactics III ship promos.jpg|''Star Trek: Tactics III'' starship promos File:Star Trek Tactics III Booster Pack ship promos.jpg|Additional Star Trek: Tactics III starship promos See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits External link * Tactics Tactics